Robin's First Mission
by SanuraKitKat
Summary: This is a one-shot, more may be added to this if you have any ideas. It is a nine year old Robin with a flash to the furture.  Ummm rated T to be safe in case I add other things later... Um... Read, enjoy and REVIEW! If you have an idea PM me!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Young Justice because DC does!**

Robin's First Solo

Nine year old Robin sat there looking at it. He had to find its owner, he felt so bad for the poor kid who lost it. The blonde hair and grey eyes, he had to find who it belonged to. The frilly dress it wore, yes whoever lost this, would be very sad.

"Robin what is that?" Batman asked behind him.

"It's an American Girl Doll," Robin answered back holding the doll up for Batman to see.

"What are you doing with that? We have patrol," Batman said.

"But I want to.."

"No buts, let's go," Robin nodded knowing that he wouldn't be able to argue with him.

* * *

><p>Robin was at Watch Tower working on the computer the doll in his lap. He was hacking the American Girl Doll sight to see if he could find the owner to the doll that was in his lap.<p>

"Robin what are you doing?" Flash asked walking up behind him. "Is that a doll?" he added.

"Yes, but it isn't mine, I am trying to find its owner," he explained.

"Cool!" he said. "Do you want any help?" Little Robin shook his dark hair.

"No! This is my first solo mission!" he declared.

"Okay, so what are you doing?"

"I told you…" Robin sighed.

"I know, I know, but I mean what are you doing to find the girl who owns this doll?" he asked.

"Well, I have cross referenced the girl to see if it was one of the historical dolls or a look alike. It is a look alike and about 20,000 of those are sold. Then I searched for dolls that look like this one, and there only 1,000 of those. Then I looked for girls that live around the area I found it with this type of doll and I only found one."

"You did all that?" Flash asked surprised.

"Yep! Batman taught me how to hack! This was easy compared to other sites he had me do," Robin smiled.

"What is going on?" Batman growled from behind them. Flash jumped about a mile when he heard Batman's voice.

"I am looking for the owner of this doll!" Robin announced holding it up. "And I found her!" he smiled.

"Right… we don't have time for this," Batman growled. "Joker escaped."

"But this is my first solo mission!" Robin declared. "Please let me deliver the doll!"

"No! Not right now! The Joker is our problem," Batman snapped.

"Oh come on Bats, let the kid do his mission," Flash said.

"We don't have time to deliver some doll," Batman growled darkly. Robin looked up sadly.

"Please daddy?" he pouted. Batman's heart almost melted, did Robin really just pull that card? Flash almost laughed.

"Maybe if we have time after the Joker," Batman muttered.

* * *

><p>They did have time and Batman reluctantly agreed after sending the Joker back to Arkham. Robin then directed Batman to where they had to go. Stopping in a rather scary part of Gotham Batman looked at Robin.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Batman sighed a little worried Robin would get shot in the alley.

"I'll be fine!" Robin smiled. Robin ran over to the door and knocked on it. A young girl answered with blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Batman watched as the girl took the doll smiled and hugged Robin, then kissed him on the lips. Then she went back into the house blushing. Robin came prancing back to the car with a smile on his small face.

"Did you succeed in your mission?" Batman asked smirking.

"Yep!" Robin smiled. "I also got my first kiss!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four Years Later<strong>_

Robin was sitting in the cave living room and Artemis walked in with a doll.

"What are you doing with a doll?" Kid Flash asked.

"Well… I don't really know I just found it and almost remembered like it had something to do with this team…" Artemis thought out loud. "I don't know…" she sighed tossing it on the couch and sad next to Robin. Robin looked at the doll and smiled. "What?" Artemis asked.

"Nothing," Robin smiled back.

"What? What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing Artemis," Robin laughed.

"Robin? Why do I have a feeling that… no you were the capped kid that and you were my first…" she stopped. "Oh my god!" she yelled.

"What is going on?" Kid Flash yelled.

"Artemis was my first kiss," Robin smirked leaning back in the couch. Kid Flash gapped.

"What… how… when… WHY?" Kid Flash asked.

"It's a long story," Robin smirked. "Gotta go!" he added rushing off as Artemis chased after him. Robin smiled as he remembered his first mission as a success.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Me: What was his first mission? LOL. Anyways, I didn't want to write chapter 5 for Listen to Your Heart, so this will have to do! I am smirking here.**

**Artemis: Why? *Pulls back an arrow***

**Me: You were eleven…**

**Artemis: True…**

**Robin: Wally's just jealous!**

**Kid Flash: …But that kiss doesn't really count!**

**Robin/Me: Why do you want to kiss her?**

**Kid Flash: *Blushes* NO!**

**Artemis: And why not?**

**Robin/Me: Busted.**

**Kid Flash: Do you want to kiss me?**

**Artemis: NOT IN YOUR LIFE KID IDIOT!**

**Me: Reviews?**


End file.
